1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feeders, and more particularly, to bird feeders that protect birds and their food from squirrels and other rodent animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previous attempts to construct wild bird feeders that prevented squirrels, and other rodent animals from attacking the birds and/or getting at their food have had little to no success. Several feeders have tried to prevent squirrels or other rodent animals from acquiring the feed by several mechanical, electrical and electromechanical devices, unfortunately, to no avail. The prior art has provided a myriad of mechanisms that have made many unsuccessful attempts to feed wild birds, without feeding the squirrels and other rodent animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,420, issued Mar. 24, 1942, to Stanfield; U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,508, issued Jun. 23, 1959, to Bower; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,856, issued Jun. 28, 1977, to Chester; U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,308, issued Jul. 25, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,098, issued Apr. 19, 1977, to Kilham; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,913, issued Feb. 19, 1980, to Earl et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,669, issued May 4, 1982, to Blasbalg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,219, issued Jan. 22, 1991, to Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,687, issued Jul. 1, 1997, to Nylen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,855, issued Mar. 8, 1994, to Laverty; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 429,852, issued Aug. 22, 2000, to Hogarty; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,658, issued Jun. 11, 2002, to Teets, are all examples provided by the prior art.
As seen in the prior art, many attempts at keeping squirrels and other rodent animals off of bird feeders have been deficient since squirrels are by nature extremely agile and cunning. Strategies have included a sliding outer sleeve, a spring loaded platform, an other types of obstacles to make it more difficult for the squirrels to reach the bird food. Squirrels often are still able to overcome these types of obstacles and ultimately reach the bird feeder.